crusader_tetrafandomcom-20200214-history
CRUSADER TETRA Wiki
Crusader Tetra manual Crusader Tetra ItemDex Crusader Tetra bestiary http://crusader-tetra-page2.wikia.com/wiki/CRUSADER_TETRA_page_7 Crusader Tetra mini quests Welcome to the CRUSADER TETRA Wiki This article is a detailed walkthrough of the game Crusader Tetra Chapter 1 # When you begin you will see a brief cutscene about Tetra and her not knowing who she is.When you are able to walk go to Tetra's house.Which is the first house to the left.Once inside you can either speak to Julie(just for a quick laugh)or go open the chest in the top left of the room.Inside is your first weapon. At the bottom left corner you will encounter a bed.Use this bed to recover HP/MP then leave. Go to the Gaia lounge,the house at the upper right of the screen.You will see a bed(can't use),a guy in blue(near entrance),and two other guys hanging out by a table.Go over to the wall by where the guy furthest to the right is, there will be a hidden switch on the wall. After you activate the switch you should be able to pass through the secret wall.Make your way to the end to see an old man and girl.Talk to the old man to learn more about the story and Tetra's mission.A chest will then appear behind him with an ATKdice in it.Once you've acquired it leave the building entirely. [ATKdice-Randomly alters stats or my lower the enemies stats at the cost of 4MP]. 2.Head over towards where the trees are once outside to make your way towards the well.You'll see the well is behind a group of trees,pass through the bottom layer to reach the well. SACRED WELL 3.Inside the well you will encounter monsters that shouldn't give you any problems.However the Bhats are way out of your league,for they are not only faster but are brutally strong.Try to avoid confrontation with them for now.Continue your way to the exit.On the way is some heart pieces.Pick them up if needed then walk towards the ladder to exit.' ' OWERWORLD 4.The ladder takes you outside to the main overworld. You can farm XP in near small forest near the town you just exited.The forest will contain bonus XP. So farming will be slightly faster if patient.It's recommended you farm XP a bit before continuing further(to at least LV.7 or higher off of the Bhats).If low on HP go to the lake below the cave and sandy plains. Simply walk up to the patch of water and problem solved! When you are ready enter the cave to the left of the forest. MT.CAVE 5.Inside up ahead is an ATKmedal. Pick it up and move cautiously.Try not to make contact with any shadow Bhats. They have a lot of HP and are even faster than regular Bhats. Only make contact with the bone warriors. They have a lot of HP too but they aren't that fast.Execute as many attacks quickly as well recovering your HP as often as possible.Once at the other end of the cave you will see a Heartmedal.Pick up all spoils when needed and head to the exit. Or hang around to level up very fast. FOREST OF ABSOLUTION 6.You'll now be inside a vast forest. It will look like there's no entry.Before trying to find the entry go to the far left,then travel downward.You should see some more potions and medals to acquire.Then go back to the enter of the forest entrance.If vigilant you should spot some trees that are sticking out of it's formation. Go near it and Tetra will announce that the set of trees look odd.Walk straight through and follow the secret path.On the way you may encounter some more Bhats and Ooze. By now they are no threat so get rid of them if you wish.But BEWARE of the Toxipedes for they have cross-slash and have a lot of HP and high DEF.Aim for critical hits and recover HP very often against these guys. Bloodhawks on the other hand aren't a big deal.Towards the end you will see scattered trees and more spoils. Pick up if needed and venture to the right to section 2. 7.At the top of the screen in the next section of the forest you will see more trees,but with secrets behind them.Find the invisible entrance to pick up more medals.From here is limited spoils so don't waste too much effort on difficult enemies.Farm off of the weaker and head to the third part of the forest. 8.In the third part of the forest is a pentagram(blue).This is a save point.Which also recovers HP.When done head towards the exit or use the save point to farm for XP if you want to level grind. MT.GAIA You will see a short cutscene about Tetra's thoughts on Mt.Gaia. Enter the big cave to get inside Mt.Gaia. When inside again it will appear to be no entrance.However if you walk to the center of the wall to the right and press A the passage way will open.The main enemy here is the Golems. They are solid in DEF but are slow and lack HP. You should be able to douse them quickly.On the way pick up the spoils when needed.The cave is long but the enemies are easy so farm XP because the boss is not too far.Eventually you should reach another save spot/pentagram(blue).Save then head on to the boss at the opening to the left of the pentagram. SECRET 2 Near the entrance there's a secret switch.The switch will be by the wall to the far right. Press A then the main passage will open. BOSS: GAIA TURTLE You will now be inside the sanctum where the Gaia gemstone is held.And a cutscene will begin introducing the antagonist Geiger.When its over you will face the Gaia turtle. If you aren't LV.15-20 you'll barely have a chance of surviving.Make as many attacks as possible but avoid the move quake.If necessary wait until he is ready to use quake then go into "defense mode" to halve the damage.Recover often but not too much because he Gaia Turtle has a move called absorb and it will recover 5HP for him but do massive damage to you.Use the ATKDice to have a chance of lowering his stats.Don't abuse it because you only have but so many potions and it may severe your stats badly.Overall hes not that hard if you avoid the quake magic.When the boss is defeated get the Gaia gemstone.Now you will have the magic earthspire. Leave through the pentagram(green) to get to chapter 2. ' CHAPTER 1 GAIA ISLE END ' 'Page 2 walkthrough ' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Gaming